Don't Nod and Dream
by NeroAnne
Summary: "You were smaller than Ruby was." Matt/Jeff BROTHER!fic, Fluffy.


_Title: Don't Nod and Dream_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "You were smaller than Ruby was." Matt/Jeff BROTHER!fic Fluffy. _

_{DNAD}_

"Please, please, please…"

Jeff turned slowly, his muscles taut and back stiff. Slowly, he lifted his bare foot from the ground, the light blue polish on his toe nails clashing oddly with the baby pink rug. As he lowered his foot down again to take a step, a small kittenish noise caught his attention.

Exhaling and feeling like he wanted to cry himself, Jeff turned again and peeked over the mahogany, pink painted crib. Ruby Claire had her head turned towards her father, lips opening wide to begin her wails of discontent. Her tiny feet kicked at the air, her hands flailing about.

It was expected. Ruby was only two weeks old. She never slept for long this early in the morning.

Tired emerald eyes closed for a few seconds before looking over to the digital clock resting on Ruby's drawer.

_3:15_

In the morning…

Dragging his hand down his face, Jeff approached the crib, reaching down to lift his precious daughter from her crib. He cooed to her quietly, walking around and bouncing her. He did not want to wake Beth. His poor love had fallen asleep only hours ago and she deserved to rest. To heal.

"C'mon darlin," Jeff whispered, gazing down at Ruby's pale face, "Sleep for daddy. Sleep my beautiful little super girl…" he hummed, walking around in circles as he tried to put his newborn to sleep.

Nothing was working. Jeff had no clue what he was doing wrong.

He continued this for nearly forty-five minutes but all Ruby would do was mewl in discomfort or begin to cry. He'd changed her twice. Fed her only an hour ago and bundled her up enough so that she would be comfortable.

Ruby would just not fall asleep.

Walking quietly past his and Beth's room, Jeff made his way to the kitchen where he balanced Ruby on his tattooed arm and grabbed his mug of coffee from the counter. The cold, bitter liquid hit his tongue and he nearly gagged.

"Rough night?"

Heart nearly leaping out of his chest, Jeff looked towards the kitchen door. He relaxed as all too familiar curls and warm brown eyes appeared before him. Smiling at his older brother, Jeff shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"You look exhausted, man." Matt walked over, placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder. He rubbed the tense muscle through the blue cotton T-shirt and spoke softly, "How long you been awake?"

Jeff bounced Ruby as he thought, "What time did Shanny and Jewel leave?"

Matt blinked, "Around the afternoon…Jeff, have you gotten any sleep?"

Grinning weakly as Ruby began to fuss, Jeff replied, "A few minutes every three hours. Her schedule is hard to keep up with." He walked around a bit more, yawning as Ruby continued to whine.

Shaking his head, Matt held out his arms, "Let me take her for a while."

"No, Matt, it's alright-" he trailed off as Matt lifted the baby into his arms, staring the older Hardy in the eyes.

"No wonder everyone thinks you're on something again," Matt joked, "You look so haggard."

It was true. Jeff's hair was a mess of black and blonde and dark bags circled his tired eyes. He was wearing the same jeans he'd worn the day before and the black polish on his nails was chipped.

Snorting, Jeff sat down on the couch before promptly flopping onto his side and stretching himself out. He watched Matt sit down on the padded rocking chair Beth used to feed Ruby in across from the couch and sighing, he closed his eyes a few minutes.

Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, he heard a soft humming come from Matt's throat. Then words…

Matt was singing.

Opening his eyes, Jeff looked to his older brother and watched in awe as the ravenette serenaded his niece to sleep.

"Stay awake, don't rest your head…don't lie down upon your bed…while the moon drifts in the skies…stay awake, don't close your eyes…though the world is fast asleep…though your pillow's soft and deep…you're not sleep as you seem…stay awake, don't nod and dream…"

Jeff lowered his eyes to Matt's arms.

Ruby was fast asleep.

Slowly raising his eyes back to his brother, Jeff was startled to find Matt smiling at him. "…How?" Jeff whispered, still in awe.

"I remember I would help mom sing this to you when you were Ruby's age," Matt said gently, a tender glow in his eyes, "You were smaller than Ruby. So cute, too. You had the most adorable lips and the sweetest expressions…I remember just looking at you for hours and helping mom sing the last two lines of the song."

"_Stay awake, don't nod and dream…" Matt whispered along-side Ruby, his words a little bit slurred and misspoken. _

_His mother smiled down at him, beautiful and sweet, "You did wonderful, Matthew. Look at your brother, look at Jeffrey."_

_The three-year-old looked down to his baby brother. The baby's expression was of complete serenity. Pale cheeks so chubby and round and little lips pursed as he slept. _

"_You've put your brother to sleep, Matthew. What a good brother you are."_

_Matt smiled brightly. _

Jeff stared at his older brother, blinking away tears. "I remember you sung it to me the night before I was going to start kindergarten."

_Jeff curled the sheets in his hands, staring tearfully down at his bed. _

"_You'll be fine, boy," Gil spoke, "It's only school. You'll like it when you get there."_

_His tone left no room for argument and Jeff nodded, trying to force himself to relax enough to go to sleep. His mother placed a loving kiss on his forehead and then his parents left the room. _

_Swallowing nervously, Jeff rested his head against his pillow only to rise up again as someone sneaked into his room. Eyes glowing, Jeff bounced up, "Matty!"_

"_Shhh," the eight-year-old hissed. Quickly sneaking into Jeff's bed, Matt smiled down at his brother. "Are you excited?"_

_Jeff shook his head, "Scared…don't want to sleep."_

"_So don't sleep," Matt said, a mischievous smile painting his face. The he began to sing. _

"_Stay awake, don't rest your head…don't lie down upon your bed…" Matt sand sweetly, voice loving and beautiful. _

_Jeff was out merely minutes later and he had the best day in school that morning. _

Jeff followed Matt into the nursery, watching as the older man set Ruby down for the rest of the morning, her breathing soft and light. Smiling, Jeff pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm not done yet," Matt winked as he pulled back.

Leading Jeff back to the couch, Matt turned off all the lights and then joined Jeff, leaning back against the couch and letting his younger brother rest on his chest. Humming softly for a few minutes, Matt ran his fingers through Jeff's hair.

And then…Matt began to sing.

And Jeff was out.

As if he was a baby again. And he was. He was a baby.

Matthew Moore Hardy's baby.

_**{DNAD}**_

_Aweeeee._

_Song is "Stay Awake" by Julie Andrews/Marry Poppins from the movie Mary Poppins. _

_Very sweet song. I sing it to my nephew._

_Love on._


End file.
